


Au-delà de la servitude

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Boys Kissing, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 33. UA. Kuroo est un comte gérant tranquillement son domaine en compagnie de son majordome et serviteur Kenma. Dans ce monde où les esclaves sont légion, il en fera la connaissance d'un dont il va tomber amoureux.Yaoi. KuroHina, KageKenDisclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la requête KuroHina avec le contexte suivant : Kuroo est un membre de la haute société et il tombe amoureux de Hinata qui est un esclave qui ne lui appartient pas. Bonne lecture. :)

Tetsurou se leva comme à ses habitudes aux aurores. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il était un homme du matin adepte de la devise "l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt". Certes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dompter les cheveux mais bon, il prit ses habits qui avaient été soigneusement pliés sur la chaise située devant son pupitre. Apparemment, Kenma était passé par là. Le noiraud passerait le voir dans le cabinet où il officiait en tant que majordome.

Tetsurou se vêtit donc avant de tirer les rideaux pour admirer un moment le paysage matinal. L'arrivée du printemps fit qu'une brise voletait légèrement, faisant virevolter les pétales de fleurs sous la douce lumière de l'aurore. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Inuoka d'entretenir davantage le jardin, il pouvait apercevoir des mauvaises herbes en train de pousser. Cependant, il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer ce paysage. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un esprit clair avant de commencer la journée.

Il sortit donc de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau de son ami. Les grands de ce monde achetaient sans vergogne des êtres humains, la plupart du temps des enfants et des adolescents, que certains marchands enlevaient dans des villages, souvent ceux d'une grande pauvreté. Des fois, c'étaient des parents qui vendaient leurs propres enfants pour éviter de sombrer dans la misère.

Toujours est-il qu'ils finissaient à être vendus et employés comme serviteurs, doux euphémisme du mot esclave et que ceux-ci devaient porter un collier à ras-du-cou où était attaché un petit pendentif en or frappé de l'emblême de l'armoirie de la famille à laquelle ils appartenaient. Un gage de sécurité pour le maitre.

La famille Kuroo dont il était le chef possédait un des comtés de la région de Nekoma, le second étant la famille Yaku dont le comte fut un de ses amis. Il arriva devant le bureau de Kenma dont il ouvrit la porte après avoir doucement frappé la porte. "Bonjour, Kenma. Je te remercie d'avoir ramené des affaires.

-C'est normal, répondit calmement le majordome en tamponnant une lettre, tu as tendance à mettre des heures pour choisir comment t'habiller donc j'ai fait le choix à ta place."

Tetsurou se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. Son père avait acheté Kenma lorsqu'il était enfant afin qu'il eut un serviteur à lui. Néanmoins, ils se considéraient davantage comme des frères que comme un maitre et un esclave.

Le noiraud regardait tristement le collier autour de son cou. Le comte serait tenté de le lui enlever mais il se méfiait des rabatteurs. Il s'agissait des hommes qu'employaient les marchands d'esclaves pour enlever leurs futures marchandises.

On ne sait jamais. "Qu'y a-t-il au programme aujourd'hui?"

Kenma sortit un papier où il avait rédigé la liste de ce que Kuro avait à faire. Le comte l'avait toujours traité avec respect et l'avait soutenu enfant, lui disant que pour lui, il ne serait jamais un esclave mais un ami.

Depuis, le serviteur avait décidé de toujours lui être loyal. "Tu n'as rien de prévu pour la journée, répondit-il en prenant bien soin de le tutoyer comme Kuro le lui demandait souvent, mais le comte de Seijou organise une réception mondaine ce soir.

\- Je vois, il n'aimait pas trop fréquenter ce genre de soirées mais bon, j'irai. Bokuto y sera certainement." Bokuto était le duc possédant le duché de Fukurodani situé non loin d'ici. Les comtés de Nekoma avoisinaient aussi les baronnies de Karasuno, cependant, Tetsurou n'y avait jamais été. Il connaissait néanmoins un des barons, Sawamura, avec qui il avait sympathisé lors d'une de ces réceptions. Ce dernier lui rendait visite de temps en temps.

Kenma hocha la tête avant d'ajouter : "Je préparerai ta tenue pour la soirée et...

\- ...Tu viendras avec moi, Kenma. Ainsi tu pourras étudier le climat ambiant."

En clair voir s'il y avait des ennemis cachés. Kuro avait raison. Il se peut qu'il y eut des familles qui enviaient son domaine. Certes, il élimina d'emblée le duc Bokuto et le baron Sawamura mais on ne savait jamais. "D'accord, Kuro."

Shouyou s'était levé de bonne heure comme tout serviteur qui se respectait. Avec sa petite taille et sa bouille un tantinet enfantine, nul ne penserait qu'il était un majordome et pourtant, c'était le cas.

Le roux se vêtit de son uniforme sans oublier de mettre son collier dont la trace rouge sur son cou attestait de son statut d'esclave puis sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour quitter les quartiers réservés aux serviteurs. Il monta les escaliers tout guilleret à l'idée de profiter de son moment favori de la journée : le réveil de son maitre.

Shouyou rentra donc dans la chambre en catimini, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur les lèvres. Il écarta doucement les rideaux, laissant passer la lumière du jour tout en sachant que le baron continuerait à dormir malgré ça puis s'approcha lentement pour soulever brutalement la couverture en criant joyeusement : "C'est l'heure de se lever, Tobio-sama."

Bien entendu, son maitre lui lança un regard mauvais avant de tenter de lui empoigner la tête. "Je t'ai dit de me réveiller d'une autre façon, imbécile!"

Hinata évita la main. "C'est la seule façon qui te réveille vraiment, s'offusqua le serviteur, sinon tu restes encore endormi."

Tobio s'assit sur le lit en maugréant. Hinata était son esclave depuis tout petit, sa famille l'ayant vendu à un marchand d'esclaves très jeune. Son père qui fut le baron à l'époque avait décidé que Hinata serait son compagnon de jeu car il déplorait déjà à l'époque sa difficulté à communiquer avec autrui.

Depuis, Tobio avait pris la succession et avait assigné le roux dans la fonction de majordome. Il avait d'emblée attiré la sympathie des autres serviteurs et le secondait très bien dans ses tâches...Bien qu'il fut un peu désordonné niveau organisation. Le noiraud s'étira donc pendant que son serviteur sortit des affaires de sa penderie. "Tu as besoin de moi pour t'habiller?

\- Non, marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement, je vais me débrouiller."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire. Kageyama avait été habitué à ce que les serviteurs lui fassent tout le travail, même lorsqu'il s'agissait du simple fait de s'habiller. Il fut content que son maitre eut décidé de le faire tout seul.

Tobio se leva donc pour se vêtir de ses habits à savoir un pantalon et une veste noire accompagnés d'une chemise bleue marine et ordonna au roux : "Dis-moi ce que j'ai à faire pour la journée."

Shouyou fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon noir pour en sortir une boule de papier froissée. Le baron tiqua de la langue, agacé par une telle négligence. Il faudrait qu'il lui remette un jour les points sur les i. "Bon, fit le roux en dépliant la feuille, on doit aller voir Sawamura-san dans la matinée et ce soir, Oikawa-san t'invite à une soirée qu'il organise dans la contrée de Seijoh.

\- Il souhaite surtout me tourner en ridicule, grogna le noiraud, je n'irai pas.

\- Je serai là, Tobio-sama, le rassura Shouyou en lui tapotant l'épaule, et puis si tu as du mal, on peut partir discrètement comme la dernière fois."

Tobio hocha la tête. Son serviteur insistait toujours sur le fait d'aller dans ces réceptions mondaines. Cela lui permettait de connaitre davantage de monde et de voir qui étaient lew ennemis pour mieux se protéger. "D'accord, se résigna-t-il à répondre, mais si je m'ennuie trop, on part.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Shouyou en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec quelques serviteurs des autres barons de Karasuno comme Sugawara-san, Asahi-san et Ennoshita donc cela lui ferait plaisir de les revoir.

Tetsurou commença à s'ennuyer ferme dans la salle de réception qui était bondée. Son ami Bokuto semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir remarqué : "Eh bien, Tetsu-kun, tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser, fit le duc de Fukurodani en croquant une cuisse de poulet qu'il avait mis dans une assiette, c'est dommage parce que la nourriture est bonne.

\- Bokuto-san, mangez proprement au moins, rétorqua son serviteur Akaashi qui essuya sa bouche maculée de graisse, nous sommes dans une soirée mondaine.

\- Et alors?, dit Bokuto en haussant les épaules, il ne faut pas gaspiller ce si bon buffet." Akaashi soupira. Son maitre était très sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. "Tiens, Kozume n'est pas avec toi?, s'enquit-il.

Maintenant que Akaashi le disait, il ne voyait pas Kenma. "Je vais le chercher."

Pendant ce temps, Kenma discutait avec Shouyou. Ils s'étaient connus lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des objets de vente chez le marchand d'esclaves mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue après avoir été achetés. Cela lui faisait du bien de discuter avec son ami, surtout qu'il avait du mal avec tout ce monde. "Alors, comme ça, tu es dans la région de Nekoma?, lui demanda le roux.

\- Oui, je suis au service du comte Kuroo.

\- Moi, je travaille pour le baron Kageyama aux baronnies de Karasuno. Il peut être un tyran des fois mais il n'est pas méch...Aiiieuh!

-...Qu'est-ce que tu dis, imbécile?, grogna Tobio qui venait d'arriver en lui empoignant la tête, non seulement tu me laisses tomber mais en plus tu...?"

Il s'interrompit en regardant Kenma. Ces fines pupilles mordorés semblaient le sonder. Ça le désarçonnait. "Voici Kenma Kozume, présenta Shouyou en se frottant la tête, nous venons du même marchand d'esclaves."

Que vais-je lui dire? fut la question que tous deux se posaient.

Kenma se sentait intimidé par ces yeux bleus trop intenses à son goût pendant que Tobio avait l'impression que quelque chose était bloqué dans sa gorge. Shouyou les regarda tous les deux et réprima un petit rire avant de reprendre : "Voici mon maitre, le baron Kageyama."

Tobio hocha la tête avant qu'un silence plutôt tendu s'installa. Le baron avait la tête remplie de questions qu'il souhaiterait poser mais qu'il n'arriva pas à prononcer pendant que Kenma eut plus que tout envie de fuir. L'arrivée de Kuro vint à point nommé. "Ah, te voilà, Kenma. On y va?, proposa le noiraud à son ami avant de croiser de magnifiques yeux ambres qui le toisaient curieusement.

Le collier qu'arborait ce petit prouvait qu'il était un esclave mais les muscles définis qu'il pouvait deviner au travers de son pourpoint en velours rouge bordeaux montraient qu'il n'était pas un enfant. Par contre, l'air effrayé que ce dernier avait ensuite l'amusa un peu. "Eh bien, Chibi-chan, le taquina-t-il en s'approchant de lui, je te fais peur?"

Shouyou se cacha derrière Tobio qui toisait le plus grand d'un air méfiant. "Laisse-le tranquille, Kuro, fit Kenma, tu veux rentrer?

\- Oui, mais je veux d'abord connaitre vos noms, déclara Tetsurou au baron Kageyama.

\- Je suis le baron Tobio Kageyama et lui c'est mon serviteur Shouyou Hinata."

Tetsurou continua à regarder le roux était toujours planqué derrière son maitre. Il lui offrit un petit sourire à la fois rassurant et taquin. " Je suis le comte Tetsurou Kuroo de la région de Nekoma. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, baron Kageyama, fit le comte en serrant la main de Tobio sans quitter des yeux Shouyou, vous serez la bienvenue dans mon domaine.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Kageyama en fuyant du regard les yeux scrutateurs de Kenma, et cette offre est aussi valable pour vous." Il voulut connaitre davantage le serviteur de Kuroo-san.

La soirée se poursuivit malgré cette rencontre fortuite mais annonceuse d'un changement dans le quotidien du comte, du baron et de leurs serviteurs respectifs.

Les jours suivirent et Tobio reçut souvent la visite de Tetsurou tout comme lui allait des fois le voir à la région de Nekoma. Les deux nobles découvrirent de nouveaux lieux et cela fut aussi l'occasion pour le noiraud de sympathiser avec d'autres personnes, notamment le serviteur du duc Bokuto, Akaashi. Cependant, il cherchait à davantage communiquer avec le majordome du comte Kuroo, ce qui était pour lui une gageure.

A chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui parler, il avait l'impression d'être bloqué. Il fallait dire que ce Kenma le laissait admiratif par son absence de prestance cachant malgré lui une grande vivacité et cela l'impressionnait un peu trop ce qui fit rire son serviteur face à tant de timidité.

Shouyou, de son coté, avait été content de retrouver Kenma mais il s'était davantage rapproché de Kuroo. Sous ces airs moqueurs et effrayants se cachait quelqu'un d'une grznde sympathie, respectant les serviteurs et les traitant davantage comme des égaux. Ainsi, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Inuoka. Par contre, il trouvait le comte assez entreprenant, pas que cela le gênait au fond. Le roux était tombé sous le charme de cet homme à la fois désinvolte et bienveillant.

Ils conversèrent un jour, sous un arbre dans le jardin du baron Kageyama quand Shouyou se rendit compte de ses vrais sentiments. "Cela a dû être dur la vie de serviteur, lui avait-il dit avec une tendre sollicitude. Il parlait bien sûr de son enlèvement. Tetsurou s'était plu de la présence de ce petit roux qui, de par son sourire, illuminait tout ce qu'il entourait.

Il savait que le baron Kageyama et lui avaient une relation plus fraternelle qu'autre chose mais tout au fond de lui, il souhaitait avoir Shouyou près de lui et pas comme un serviteur. Cependant, comment aborder ça avec son maitre? Le noiraud avait bien vu la façon dont le baron Tobio surprotégeait le plus petit.

\- Quand j'étais chez le marchand, oui, fit le roux, mais je suis redevable au baron Kageyama de m'avoir mis au service de Tobio-sama, ma vie a été plus heureuse depuis." Shouyou lui avait expliqué que sa mère attendait un enfant lorsqu'il avait été enlevé.

Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de retourner à son village la voir, après tout, ce n'était pas Tobio-sama qui allait l'en empêcher, il l'y autoriserait même mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension.

En regardant ses yeux ambres empreints d'une tristesse non feinte, Tetsurou, mû lar une impulsion soudaine, se mit à l'embrasser.

Shouyou se raidit légèrement avant d'y répondre, savourant la tendresse dont le comte faisait preuve. Il sentit deux bras en train de l'enlacer contre un torse ferme avant qu'une pluie de baisers tomba affectueusement sur ses joues.

"Shouyou, murmura le comte après avoir rompu le baiser, je veux te courtiser proprement. M'y autorises-tu?"

Le roux fut à la fois sidéré du fait qu'un noble faisait la cour à un serviteur et heureux de voir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il s'inquiétait cependant de ce que dirait Tobio-sama."J'en parlerai avec ton maitre, lui dit Tetsurou, devinant ce qu'il pensait.

\- C'est d'accord, déclara Shouyou avec un petit sourire qui fit fondre le comte. Tetsurou l'enlaça tendrement et tous deux ignorèrent que Kenma les observait de loin. Celui-ci voulut plus que tout que ses deux amis furent heureux donc il eut un plan qui serait probablement bien gratifiant pour lui comme pour la personne concernée. Kuro et Shouyou mis à part, elle serait la première à la faire sortir de sa zone de confort. Au fond, c'était une bonne chose.

Tobio était en train de lire quelques demandes à son bureau. En tant que baron, de nombreuses sollicitations de la part des nobles issus de contrées voisines lui furent envoyées. Certes, il fut d'accord pour le projet de Sawamura-san pour convaincre les membres de la Haute à abolir l'esclavage mais il l'était moins avec celui d'Oikawa-san qui souhaitait implicitement avoir la main-mise sur son domaine. Shouyou était en galante compagnie en ce moment et il souhaitait le laisser tranquille pour une fois.

Le comte Kuroo était un homme de bien et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le bonheur de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère lui importait plus. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut le serviteur de Tetsurou-san sur le seuil. Ces yeux le troublaient toujours autant. Il déglutit. "Euh, t-tu peux rentrer, Kozume-san."

Kenma fut étonné de voir un noble l'appeler d'une façon si formelle mais il ne s'arrêta pas là-dessus, il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher discrètement du baron. Le noiraud fut abasourdi en le voyant s'agenouiller devant lui puis d'embrasser l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire où étaient gravées les armoiries de sa famille. "Je souhaite être à votre service, déclara Kenma, à condition que vous libériez Shouyou à la place."

Tobio comprit ce que le serviteur voulut faire et ce simple acte le touchait, car il ressentait la même chose envers le roux, cette profonde amitié. Il lui fit signe de se lever avant d'en faire de même. "Est-ce seulement pour Hinata que tu souhaites le faire?" Kenma aperçut de l'inquiétude dans ses iris océans, un infime espoir y était aussi présent. "Non, répondit-il en fuyant ce regard un peu trop intense à son goût, je souhaite aussi en apprendre davantage sur vous et nul doute que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous épauler stratégiquement."

Le baron hocha la tête. Shouyou était un très bon diplomate mais il faisait confiance à un peu trop de monde. Kuroo-san lui avait beaucoup vanté des qualités de stratège de Kenma. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait être séparé du roux, ils se reverraient et puis...Kenma souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur lui? Encore une chose qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Il avait appris de la bouche de Kuroo-san que son serviteur aimait jouer. "On fait une partie d'échecs?"

Kenma hocha silencieusement la tête et le suivit jusqu'à sa bibliothèque où se trouvait la table où il avait l'habitude de jouer avec le roux.

Shouyou fit les cents pas dans son cabinet. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes que son maitre et celui de Kenma étaient en train de discuter dans le bureau du baron. "Tu as une idée de quoi ils sont en train de parler, Kenma?, lui demanda le roux. Son ami ne répondit rien, lui adressant à la place un sourire énigmatique.

Tetsurou et Tobio rentrèrent ensuite dans la pièce. "Venez, leur déclara le baron, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire."

Shouyou et Kenma s'approchèrent de leurs maitres et furent surpris lorsqu'ils lui retirèrent chacun le collier qui ornait leur cou. "A partir de maintenant, vous êtes libres, déclara Tetsurou, à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez faire."

Le roux regarda Tobio avec étonnement : "C'est vrai?

\- A ton avis?, grogna Tobio avec gêne, je ne t'aurai pas enlevé le collier sinon."

Shouyou l'étreignit avec force : "Merci, Tobio-sama." Puis il se mit à coté de Tetsurou lui adressa un grand sourire pendant que le baron se remit de ses émotions. Il n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection, il avait appris d'ailleurs que Kenma partageait ce fait. "Je resterai auprès de Tobio, Shouyou, lui fit Kenma, je te confie Kuro."

Le roux rougit légèrement pendant que Tetsurou posa une main sur son épaule. "Je te dis la même chose pour Tobio-sama. Par contre, fais attention, il n'est pas du matin.

\- Boucle la, imbécile, maugréa un Tobio rougissant qui tentait de lui empoigner le crane.

\- Raté!, fit Shouyou en l'évitant, j'espère que tu ne feras pas ça à Kenma."

Tobio regarda Kenma avant de fuir son regard en rougissant : "Bien sûr que non."

Tetsurou sourit. Kenma était entre de bonnes mains donc il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il serait auprès du baron Kageyama. De plus, Shouyou et lui passeraient les voir.

Quelques années plus tard, la situation s'était nettement améliorée grâce à la petition établie par Sawamura et ses alliés. Beaucoup d'esclaves furent libérés et grâce à Tetsurou, Shouyou avait pu revoir sa mère et il avait pu rencontrer sa petite soeur Natsu.

Le roux vivait auprès du comte maintenant et fut tout heureux d'être dans ses bras, en train de somnoler agréablement dans leur grand lit alors que le soleil se levait dans le ciel. Tetsurou soupira de bien être en caressant tendrement les cheveux du roux. Il aimait être à ses cotés et fut content de vivre tant de choses avec lui. Le noiraud lui embrassa affectueusement le front avant de le laisser se lever à contrecoeur.

Shouyou était devenu son majordome et gérait plutôt bien le personnel malgré quelques petites maladresses. "Tobio et Kenma viennent au manoir aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en s'habillant, de même que Bokuto et Akaashi. Ah, et il y a aussi Sawamura et Sugawara.

\- Cela mérite qu'on organise une petite réception, fit Tetsurou en s'étirant, je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper."

Shouyou lui adressa un sourire confiant avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour lui donner un petit baiser. Tetsurou l'enlaça amoureusement en lui murmurant : "Je t'aime, Shouyou.

\- Moi aussi Tetsurou, chuchota le roux en se blotissant contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à la lueur du matin, savourant cet instant de bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de Healing Broken Spirits et les deux prochaines requêtes. Une MatsuHana et une autre que je ferai après car il y a pas mal de couples dedans. A bientôt.


End file.
